


Accident

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun gets into an accident and Jiyong is crushed.Originally posted on AFF on 1/12/2015. Completed on 1/14/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/892986/accident-angst-gtop-jiyong-top





	1. Chapter 1

iyong raced to the hospital. He'd gotten the call from Youngbae only about twenty minutes before. Seunghyun had been driving home in the snow, and had been hit by a drunk driver.

He raced through the ER, looking for a familiar face, only to run into Youngbae.

“How bad is it?” he demanded. “What's happening?”

“He's in surgery. It's bad. He was hit head on, and there is a 50/50 chance he'll make it.”

Jiyong's vision blurred and he sank to his knees. Youngbae went with him, holding his best friend as he broke down.

“Why?” he demanded. “Why did this happen to us?”

 

 

A few hours later, Seunghyun was out of surgery and Jiyong was able to see him. He sat at his husband's bedside, just staring. Seunghyun, the strong capable man Jiyong had known since they were in middle school, was so small. He was on his back, pale and shrunken. Jiyong picked up his hand, his strong hand that had only ever touch Jiyong so gently, was cold. Jiyong rubbed it to warm it up.

“Seunghyun, I need you to wake up now. I know it's only been a few hours, but I can't be without you for this long without hearing your voice. I need you. I need your breath against my neck. In need your heartbeat under my chest. Please wake up.”

Nothing. Jiyong wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing Seunghyun's hands. “I can't believe we've known each other for so long. Over ten years. Remember when we first met? How shy you were. It took you so long to come out of your shell. But how quickly you became popular once you did. And never once did you leave me behind. I was always by your side, like I am now.”

 

 

“And then everything happened so fast. Our debut, our rocket to fame. Everything was so perfect. Even the hardest most exhausting days were made easier because you were with me. You are with me.”

“And then we got married. I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful than they day you pledged forever to me. And Seungri got so drunk he tried to kiss Chaerin, and Youngbae had to carry him out over his shoulder.” Jiyong laughed- he couldn't help it, the memory of that day forever burned into his brain. Jiyong had smiled so much his cheeks ached, laughed so hard his stomach hurt and he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

 

 

“Remember when Haru was born? And I thought she was so beautiful and you promised me that one day we could have one of our own? Well we haven't had one yet, so I need you to come back to me. I'm not ready to let you go into the other world yet.”

 

 

Jiyong shook Seunghyun's hand. He wanted to shake the man's whole body, but he was afraid of doing even more damage. “You have to wake up, baby, okay? You have to stay with me. You promised me forever and we haven't made it to forever yet. We have so many plans and I can't do them without you!” Jiyong began to sob. “Please, wake up! Seunghyun, please! Wake up!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jiyong sat up. An early dawn was filtering into the window. His neck was stiff- he rolled it a few times and rubbed the back of it as he looked at Seunghyun. No change. Jiyong looked up at the monitor. Although he didn't really understand what he was looking at, all the numbers looked the same from the previous night. Seunghyun wasn't getting better, but he wasn't getting worse, either.

 

 

Sighing, Jiyong stood and stretched, then made his way over to the window. Jiyong could feel the cold air coming in, but the sky was blue and clear, the sun shining brightly. It was a beautiful day, the complete opposite of how Jiyong was feeling.

 

 

A groan from behind him caused Jiyong to whirl around. “Seunghyun!”

He rushed to the bed, pushing the nurse's call button. He ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair.

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun whispered hoarsely.

“I'm here baby,” Jiyong smiled as tears began to stream down his face. “You had me worried.”

“I'm sorry,” Seunghyun said, voice still hoarse as he blinked his eyes open. He finally focused on his husband and smiled. “I'm sorry it took so long to come back to you. I clawed through the darkness as hard and fast as I could.”

“Shh,” Jiyong whispered, kissing Seunghyun's head, nose, and lips. “Rest now.”

“I promised you forever, baby. And we haven't reached it yet.”

 

 

The door opened and a doctor and a nurse walked in. Jiyong moved out of the way so they could examine his husband, but he still clung tightly to Seunghyun's hand.

Forever. They still had it.

 


End file.
